Moving In
by Rosethorn Li
Summary: A male!KyuuNaru crack fic. Yaoi. Delicious, delectable little morsel...


**Moving In  
A KyuuNaru Crackfic  
By: Rosethorn Li**

* * *

'_Delicious, delectable little morsel…_'

"…uu-chan? Kyuu-chan?" Impossibly blue eyes peer into his, owner temptingly close.

'_Just a little closer, and… (our lips would touch; devour…)_'

"Are you alright, Kyuu-chan?" Uzumaki Naruto asked, concerned for his boyfriend's state of mind. The man could space out at the weirdest of times.

"A-ah. I've fine," assured Youko Kyuubi, voice husky and rough. He half purred, taking advantage of their close proximity to lean in, closer to the appealing body heat. Mouth crooked in a smirk, expression suggestively leering, made to speak sweet (_perverted_) nothings in his little blonde's ear, when-

Naruto, the oblivious idiot, turned away, breaking the redhead's semi-strong hold with ease.

He took a few steps away, back now to his partner, and surveyed the floor. Piles upon piles of standard sized boxes crowded their new home, pushed up against the walls or stacked hazardously as waist-high islands in chaotic patterns across the room. None were labeled.

Mostly Naruto's things, Kyuubi's long devoured by time. Unfortunate, since new furniture was required for a new house (the former fox refused to have the smelly, worn pieces Naruto claimed as his from the old apartment brought to their new).

"We gotta get to work, datte'bayo!" Naruto got into a ready stance, rolling up his shirt sleeves for effect.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. '_I thought I broke him of the habit to use that fraise._' It grated his nerves to hear 'datte'bayo' constantly, even during their night time escapades. A few well placed comments and 'punishments' later, and he thought he'd never have it said again.

"I bet I can unpack more than you," Naruto threw over his shoulder, already bending down to move a few top boxes over. Straightening, Kyuubi caught sight of the blonde's familiar fox grin quirking his mouth in a way Youko Jr.-san wanted to see very differently.

Everything was a competition to Naruto. Not that he minded; made for interesting games.

"No chance, mortal scum," the redhead shot back, smirk predatorial but playful. "I'm better than you."

"Nuh-uh," denied Naruto, pouting in angry irritation. Cheeks a slight pink, bottom lip jutted out, eyes bright ; '_tasty indeed_'.

Kyuubi licked his lips, smirk widening into a feral, leering grin. "How about we make this interesting?"

"Oh?" Naruto leaned forward, interested, his gullible (now a rouse) expression on.

"Say… the loser gives the winner what he wants?" Anticipation curled in the former fox's stomach. He waited to see if Naruto would take the bait.

"Ah," the blonde agreed. "You are so on!"

Kyuubi's triumphant smile was lost as the Jinchuuriki turned to the boxes and attacked, throwing the contents every which way. Oozing confidence, Naruto attacked with a triumphant smile on his face, mentally declaring himself the victor.

He didn't know better. Even having your love sealed inside you for most of your life doesn't mean you know everything about that person.

Time slowed down before Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto looked like he was trudging through water, movements exuberant but lacking speed.

'_When I win, I'll have in on his knees,_' thought the fox, continuing off into X-rated thoughts as he set to work. It was so simple: open a box, walk leisurely around the apartment, setting up the contents in appropriate places, then moving on to the next cardboard container. '_I have already won._'

His thoughts mirrored Naruto's, too caught up in his enthusiastic contend-brawling to notice Kyuubi's excellent progress. Great minds (or those similarly focused) think alike.

They unpacked a multitude of boxes, not everything but enough to have found items ranging from a threadbare frog plushy to a box set of brand-new rainbow colored markers. With nothing really having a decided place, the apartment was cluttered with gutted box content left vaguely in a direction it seemed to fit. Naruto's were thrown, scattered near and far but in the direction of the room/area, Kyuubi's sitting neatly in piles or lines, depending upon the item.

Naruto took one look at this and huffed, sitting angrily on the only clear spot (the couch), arms crossed, head turned, and posture tense. Kyuubi attempted to cuddle beside him, getting only so far with an unwilling body.

In a last ditch effort, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and forcefully tugged the teen against his chest. Naruto let out a squawked cry of protested, quickly silenced by an urgent mouth seeking his.

"C'mon, I won," Kyuubi murmured against a slackened jaw, his blonde lax and gulping for breathe against him. Nuzzling closer, he nipped at Naruto's sensitive ears. The boy squirmed, gasped protest turning into a moan, and Kyuubi smirked against his neck, nipping at the junction between throat and shoulder.

"Kyuubi," the captive blonde whined, ending fading into an appreciative noise. A slick tongue ran against the curve of his jaw, distracting and scrambling his thoughts into pleasured mush.

Kyuubi turned him, pushing Naruto back-down into the couch, continuing his ministrations with devout attention. A true smile, so very rare, tugged at the edges of his mouth-

Until Naruto, again, pushed him away and darted to their bedroom.

Perplexed, Kyuubi lay in a dazed sprawl, blinking eyes clouded in denied satisfaction and confusion.

"Well?" came from the bedroom. Naruto appeared in the doorway, waving a familiar bottle tantalizingly. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Oh,_yes_," Kyuubi purred, following the turning blonde.

The door closed with a slam, sudden noise vibrating through their messy apartment.

They didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *


End file.
